


Cloaked Lust

by Underthebrokenbridge



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Vampires, a little different than the book so what happens isn't predictable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthebrokenbridge/pseuds/Underthebrokenbridge
Summary: Forks was everything Josie hated, rainy, gloomy, depressing, a constant reminder of her messed up childhood, so she left.When she returned Forks becomes everything Josie loves dangerous, mysterious, hopeful.Forks for Josie isn’t just a town anymore, Forks is Hope Mikaelson.orHosie Twilight au
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be different from the book and movies, no weird superpowers or shiny skin in the sun.  
> i was just inspired when it came to the whole whole move and the town of Folks.

Mystic Falls, the greatest place in America, in Josie's opinion there was no other place in the world that she would rather be. The sky above her was painted in a perfectly cloudless blue. The windows in the car were rolled all the way down but not a single chill was found due to it being seventy-five degrees. Their destination wasn't nearly as perfect, it couldn't even compare, nothing could compare to Mystic Falls, definitely not Forks, Washinton. Josie's least favorite place. There is no other place in America in which it rains nearly as much as it does there. Josie had already escaped that town before, age 4. Caroline and Alaric, Josie's parents had suffered a divorce, Caroline took Josie and Lizzie far away from the gloomy _shithole_ , however, Josie was still compelled to that town, with occasional visits, until age 14 when she finally stepped down her foot and demanded never to visit again.

'Never' wasn't long enough.

"Josie, Lizzie-" Caroline had said for the thousandth time before the girls got ready to get on the plane. "You don't have to do this,"

_Yeah no shit._

"It's for the best mom," Lizzie exhaled before grabbing her purple, vomit coloured in Josie's opinion, suitcase out of the trunk and moved over so Josie could too get her belonging. Josie truly struggled to get her bag because the second she'd do so all of this would be _too real._

"Besides, We'll visit,"

Caroline nods, attempting to blink away the _very_ apparent tears in her eyes.

"Just call me every day. Call me when you get off the plane and when you get home and if-"

Caroline's words were interrupted by Josie's own as the girl finally took her bag out of the trunk,

"We'll just text."

Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that too,"

Josie wasn't bothered with her mother, It's not like she needed them anyway, she had Phil now and her words caused nothing but a pounding headache. She loved her mum, _Loved_ her nearly as much as she loved her Home. But home isn't the same anymore, and probably will never be.

"We'll text you when we land and call when we get home,"

Lizzie exhaled, clearly dreading the move as much as Josie.

"Tell Alaric I said hi."

"We will."

She continued,

"You can come home whenever you want, okay girls?" she insisted,

"I'll always be here,"

There was something hidden in her eyes but Josie could see it very clearly, the promise had something hidden within it. Something she craved to find out but dreaded to know. 

Caroline hugged the twins tightly for about a minute. The contact burnt into Josie's skin, made her feel dirty.

Alaric was fairly nice about the whole situation. Overall, pleased that his girls would be living with him after they spent such a long time apart. He took everything very seriously and already registered to twins in a local high school and reassured them that they'd received a shared car in their second week of school. Josie liked driving, she enjoyed being in a car and blastic summery tunes with her windows rolled down but she knew driving wouldn't be the same in Folk, it wouldn't be near as fun and only destination she could think of that was worth travelling too was the forest, and she has to admit that she does like the forest. 

When the twins landed, Alaric was already waiting, which was very expected.

Alaric exited the car upon seeing the twins and gave then an awkward one-handed hug which wasn't exactly returned on Josie's part, but nothing was said. 

"It's great to see you girls, You's haven't changed much,"

What.

They were literally over a foot taller than the last time he saw them.

They continued their small talk while packing their bags into the boot of the car and halfway down the long road which led them to their new, well _old,_ home.

"I found you girls a car, really cheap too,"

Cheap?

Josie doesn't do cheap.

Lovely.

"And that's a good thing?" Lizzie speaks Josie's thoughts into existence. Yeah, a good thing for Alaric's bank account not so much for the twins.

"Its a very good thing Liz-bear,"

Liz-bear?

Ew.

"I got it off a friend of mines, Michael mhm-"

He stops with a snap of his fingers while he thinks.

Another reason why Josie was annoyed by him.

"He used to go fishing with us when you were younger, remember? Wears a big hat and the classic leather boots,"

Josie knows exactly who he's talking about. Michael was her favorite of her dad's friends. The least annoying one. one of the things she didn't like about Michael was his car. It was about 20 years old the last time she saw it. The front seats have several tears within them, the driving wheel barely turned to the left and there was a crack in the passenger's window in the back. She laughs at the thought of that mess possibly being her car.

It was.

By the time Monday came, Josie settled in nicely. She stayed in her room mostly which hasn't changed since she was 4. Alaric was either too sentimental or too lazy to change anything. She wasn't sure which one. Maybe both. She would be lying if she didn't admit she felt safer that way. She missed home but seeing all her old stuffed animals kind of made her feel better. Made her feel like she belonged there, even if she felt more out of place than ever in her short 17 years of life. 

Today was the first day of school, the day she dreaded the most. Lizzie, on the other hand, was excited, she's good with people, good with socializing and making friends. Josie, not so much. Josie doesn't look for friends, she prefers when they kinda come to her naturally. A forced friendship never lasts. Having a twin is more than enough for her as of now. she has someone who cares about her, and she cares about them. What more would she want?

What other relationship could be better,

more needed than the bond she and Lizzie have?

Finding the school wasn't difficult, it was just off the highway and easily identified with a large Folks highschool sign. The school was surrounded by several trees making it difficult to really see how large the building was, definitely smaller than the one in Mystic Falls, that's for sure. Lizzie, who was driving, parked outside the main entrance. The twins quickly grabbed their bags before making their way to the front office. 

"What class have you first, Jo?"

Lizzie asks while she scans her own timetable.

Josie looks over hers a few times.

"Chemistry." she shrugs before folding the paper and placing it inside of her jumper pocket. 

"What? I've got maths,"

Great. 

The one thing she didn't want to happen had happened. They have to separate. She had to be alone.

"Miss Saltzman, right?"

Josie had just entered the classroom, 5 minutes late. She couldn't find the classroom. They all looked the same, boring and bland.

"Yeah, mhm-"

She stops to scan the faces in the classroom, all scanning her through. Judging her. She hated first impressions but she was glad she looked somewhat presentable, she was Josie Saltzman after all, people fought for her back in Mystic Falls.

This wasn't Mystic Falls though. 

She noticed one face who wasn't facing her. They were facing a completely other direction, clearly looking very bothered, she spared them another glance before continuing, 

"I couldn't find my way."

"That's no bother, we haven't started yet,"

Her teacher, Mr white looked around the classroom cleary looking for a place for her to sit, he spots one fairly fast.

"Right, sit next to Miss Mikaelson right over there,"

He points over to the exact spot.

It was the person who wasn't facing her before, but now they were staring right at her.

With an unreadable expression, very similar to disgust.

Too similar to disgust.

Josie did as she was told and walked over to the girl. As she placed her bag on the table the girl moved in discomfort.

Moved even more once Josie sat down.

Shifted once again when she took her books out.

Almost fell off the chair once Josie lifted her hand up to ask a question.

and almost passed out once Josie spoke to her.

"What page is it?"

Silence.

Josie frowned in confusion, maybe she hadn't had heard her.

"What page?"

The Mikaelson suddenly stood up lifting her bag and walked out of the classroom causing everyone to look at Josie.

The girl just looked back at her book hating the attention.

What the hell.

By the time lunch came Josie had already become familiar with most of the faces in the school, it was smaller than she thought. There couldn't be more than 200 students in it in total. She had befriended a girl in her Spanish class who she was now eating lunch with.

"Is Mystic falls different than Folks?"

"Very,"

"Does it rain there as much as it does here?"

"No, only like 4 times a year."

The small talk continued throughout lunch, a few minutes into her meal other people had joined the table. Raf, Jed, and Alyssa. They were all friends with Jade and made Josie feel incredibly welcomed although she must admit they talked a little too much for her liking. As they continued chatting all of Josie's attention left them and moved over to the dining-room door, As the girl from her Chemistry class entered, Alone. Josie scanned her now paying close attention to all her futures. She noticed the girl was pretty small, at least 6 inches shorter than she was. She had gorgeous hair and carried herself fairly well as if she knew she was being watched. 

Which she clearly did as she glanced at Josie.

Josie looked away, attempting to focus back on the conversation at the table waiting for the Mikaelson to sit somewhere. Wanting to know what type of people the other girl hung out with. She didn't exactly look popular but she definitely looked intimating.

Hot.

"Who is that?" Josie finally asked Jade as the other girl finished her conversation with Jed.

Jade looked over at what Josie talking about.

she quickly understood.

"That's Hope Mikaelson,"

Josie nods.

"She's super hot,"

Josie nods again.

"Doesn't talk much,"

Josie nods again in agreement.

"Her families rich,"

Another nod.

"And that's basically all I know about her. That's basically all everyone knows.”

Josie nods again, losing interest in Jades words as she stares at Hope.

There's something about her.

something.

Hope was sitting alone on the other side of the dining room.

As Josie continues to scan Hope the other girl suddenly looks up and stares back.

The whole dining room goes silent.

Suddenly Hope smiles before looking back down at her food.

Josie doesn't see her for the rest of the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it took long to update I kept getting distracted. The next chapter will have a more mysterious feel to it I promise. I just want to introduce some of the main characters before really diving into Hosie.

And time went on.

Before Josie even noticed she has been living in Forks for exactly 14 days, worse two weeks of her life. It wasn't bad because she couldn't find friends, she did. Jade and Alyssa don't leave her side when she's at school. Its kind of nice of them to be so _clingy_ it made Josie feel like she actually had someone to eat lunch with or talk to about classwork. She hated Forks because no matter how hard she tries she can't get the image of Hope Mikaelson out of her head. 

It was intoxicating.

That god damn smile stuck with her from day one.

The Mikaelson hadn't made any other effort to be friendly after that and Josie can't even complain. It was just a smile, she was just being nice. But she wished it was more.

Hope and Josie sat beside each other in Chemistry, 3 times a week, 3 hours, and 30 minutes in total, and the Mikaelson hasn't said a single word to her. Josie hasn't got any opportunity to speak either, sadly. She couldn't find an excuse to ask her a question and even if she did she was sure that the Mikaelson would ignore her either way.

Josie had never heard Hope speak.

She had no idea what her voice sounded like however, she convinced herself it was sweet and probably very caring. Maybe a little low too. 

God, what if it's raspy-

Other then the day counting, another reminder of the time Josie had spent in Forks was the loud deep of a car outside her house followed by her father's yells masked by another voice, or voices. 

A man and a girl.

Who's voice Josie couldn't help but recognize,

Michael and Maya.

Josie's dear childhood friend and her father, the man who was to deliver her car.

Josie quickly got out of bed and started walking downstairs, being followed by Lizzie on her way down. Her twin was very eager to see her new car and ignored Josies previous comments on how it's very likely a piece of trash now. Or at least resembles one. 

Lizzie wasn't very fond of using her dad's car to drive to school on days he was off work or worse, him giving her a lift. She was willing to ride a bike to school if it meant she didn't have to be seen with her father. Popularity was always important to Lizzie, no matter where she was, and being seen with her father was definitely something she'd like to avoid.

"What color do you think it is, Jo?"

Lizzie made it to the bottom of the stairs before, dramatically, turning to her sister and asking her several questions with a very high pitched voice as if she couldn't just walk to the front garden and see for herself.

_Annoying much._

"I bet its black,"

"It's orange, Lizzie."

"Oh or grey!"

The twins walked past the front door and into the front yard. They were greeted by the site of their new car,

Copper Orange.

Or wait was it, brown?

A mix of both.

Josie looks from the car and scans the 3 faces in front of her. Her father looks slightly nervous, Josie guesses he understands that the car isn't something the twins would want but still, a car is a car. Next to him stands a man, Michael. Very easily recognized by his big black hat. He too sports a nervous look with a sheepish smile. It was his car, after all, Josie can't be mean and complain in front of him.

She much rather complains to herself.

Her thoughts never leaving her mind.

Just the way she likes it.

Next to him stands his daughter, Maya.

Who looks very different from how Josie remembers her.

She was quite small, well built. Her hair was gorgeous. Her face, flawless. Josie's attention went straight to her brown eyes. Such a pretty brown, the complete opposite of the car. The car was now the furthest thing within Josie's thoughts.

The car simply didn't matter anymore.

At the moment it seemed like nothing did.

Josie's thoughts became clouded with memories. Memories she shared with Maya, a part of her at the moment hoped that Maya's thoughts we filled with her too. But she also wished that Maya wouldn't even spare her a glance because she was sure that blush had creaked past her neck, her pale face was now filled with beautiful rose pink.

Why was she standing outside again?

Oh.

The car.

"Do you girls like it?"

Josie wouldn't even answer before Maya spoke,

"Don't be ridiculous Ric, It needs some work don't ask them if they like it now, ask once it's mhm, fixed."

Her words caused an eyebrow raise from Alaric and an adorable giggle from Josie.

"We replaced the seats,"

Maya stated, walking over to the twins and pointing to the front seats of the car. The seats were in fact nicer than the ones Josie remembered. They were a sweet cream color. Nice on their own but they didn't really match the rest of the car.

"The wheel works a bit better but its a bit lose so I guess that needs some work."

Maya gets into the front seat before grabbing the wheel and demonstrating how it turns.

God, she has nice hands.

"Can we change the color?" Lizzie asks as she taps on the roof of the car. She clearly didn't like it, Josie didn't either. She wouldn't mind if they changed it to a grey but black would work too.

Michael walks over to where Maya was previously standing and scans the car.

"That can defiantly be arranged."

-

"You changed."

Alaric had invited Michael and Maya for dinner, they politely accepted. The two men and Lizzie were now inside the house drinking coffee while Lizzie suggests possible car colors while Maya and Josie stay outside to further examine the car. Josie came up with several different questions so she could talk to the other girl for a bit more. She wouldn't exactly admit she was crushing, but Maya did make her feel comfortable. It might simply be the fact that Josie knew her for years, she was a familiar face among hundreds of new faces, all a fresh part of Josie's life.

"So did you,"

"In a good way?" Josie asks with the raise of an eyebrow.

"You're like 6 feet now."

6 feet? She's 5'8. There's a difference.

"I'm 5'8 actually some of us grow, Maya. Cant be 5'4 forever."

Maya playfully slaps Josie in the hand before letting out a giggle. Josie looks away and thinks of possible questions to ask. There's so much she'd like to know about the other girl. For example, if she goes to her school. She hasn't seen her there but shes sure its the only school in Forks. 

"You go the Forks high?"

She keeps her questions simple hoping to get simple answers in return.

Maya shifts somewhat uncomfortably in her seat before looking over at Josie who was very busy studying the other girl.

"Mhm, no I'm homeschooled actually." She answers, anxiously tapping away at the wheel.

"Didn't take you for the homeschooled type," Josie replies, She never came across anyone who was homeschooled. Homeschooling wasn't exactly popular in Mystic Falls.

"Was that an insult?" 

"No, a compliment."

-

Lizzie drove both her and Josie to school the next morning. The ride wasn't as bad as Josie expected. They did almost crash a few times but Josie wasn't sure who was at fault, the car, or Lizzie. 

Josies' first class was math, she shared it with Alyssa. Alyssa was probably Josie's closest friend from school. They hit it off well. They had a similar music taste which Josie admired in the other girl, Flightless Bird is in both of their opinions was the best song ever. Which it definitely was, Decode was a close second. 

"So,"

Alyssa starts talking while Josie tries to complete the work task. If it wasn't for the fact she was almost done she'd tell the other girl off for distracting her or at least consider it, she didn't have the heart to _ever_ tell the other girl off. 

"Are you going to the winter dace?"

Josie wasn't planning on attending the dance due to a few reasons. One of which is that she's still fairly new to the school and not exactly comfortable with attending such social events and another being the fact that Josie hated parties. A lot.

"I don't know, not really my scene."

Alyssa frowns at the response. It looks like she really wants Josie to come.

Wonder why.

"Well, Jade and I are going dress fitting on Thursday after school, You should come, and maybe you'll make your mind up."

Josie thinks for a quick second. She's not sure that dress fitting will convince her to go. It'll probably put her off more with how stressful it can be. However, she's sick of staying at home all the time. She can go just to have a place to be that's not her room.

"Sure," Her response is complemented with a shy smile.

Alyssa's reaction is filled with glee. She takes her phone out carefully, attempting not to get caught.

"write in your number so I can text you." She says before handing over the phone to Josie who quickly types in her number. It took her a while to memories it but she proudly ended up remembering it in the end. 

Wait, did it end with a 5 or a 0?

"What class do you have next?" Alyssa asks taking her phone back. Josie really hopes she wrote her number correctly, too late to check now. It would appear rude if it wasn't right.

"Chemistry."

She has been looking forward to the class all morning simply due to the fact that she shares the class with Hope. Her and Hope haven't spoken yet but they didn't have any unfriendly encounters either. Josie wished she had it in her to ask the other girl a question, or even just say hi. introducing herself would be nice too. The Mikaelson acted slightly cold towards Josie however it wasn't exactly offputting. Josie was told that the Mikaelson is naturally like that. She prefers to keep to herself and Josie can respect that, or at least try to. 

As the bell rang addressing the end of class, Josie departed from Alyssa and made her way over to the Chemistry classroom. She was now able to find the room much easier than previously although she still strongly believed that almost all the classes looked the same.

She made her way over to her desk and took her books out, Hope hadn't arrived yet but neither have most of the class so Josie was sure she'd appear eventually. When Josie looked up from her books to the front door she was greeted with the presence of the Mikaelson who spared her a quick glance before making her way over to the desk.

Josie tried her best not to stare. she found the other girl extremely attractive so it was very difficult not to stare at her the whole class. 

Self-control is key.

And Josie surely didn't want to look like a perv so she focused on her books instead as the Mikaelson took a seat next to her. Josie couldn't help but notice how cold it got every time the Mikaelson was around her. It caused chills to crawl up her arms. She wishes she had worn a thicker sweater. 

"Pop quiz."

You have to be kidding me.

Josie was pretty smart but even she hated pop quizzes. She believed they were incredibly unfair. Which they were. Marking an unprepared student was pointless. 

As she took the sheet of questions that were placed in front of her by her teacher she noticed that she knew the answers to almost everything.

A was iron.

B was 45.

C was oxygen.

D was carbon.

And E was... oh crap.

She had no idea was the answer to E was.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. There was still another 2 minutes left to complete the quiz, she had time.

All she had to do was think, she was good at thinking. She's pretty good at overthinking too especially when it comes to-

"Cations."

She snaps her head to the girl beside her.

"What?"

She couldn't believe that the Mikaelson had finally spoken to her however she had no idea what the other girl meant.

"The answer to E is Cations."

Oh god.

Josie thinks she might be imaging things.

Yes, definitely.

This is all just her sick imagination playing mind tricks on her.

"Thanks." she finally says a little too late before she reaches her now shaky hand over to the paper and writing down the answer.

Her voice was definitely much sweeter than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya werewolf rights.  
> Hope you like it :)  
> Decode mention was for Sandra and for Sandra only.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took me so long to update my life’s been hectic and i had the worst writers block.

There's just something about people with blue eyes. 

They're so pretty.

They almost resemble the sky,

no.

The sky is simply too bland.

The color of the sky does not compare to Hope Mikaelsons eyes.

Josie thinks that if she had the chance she would just-

"I'm sorry, I hadn't gotten the chance to introduce myself before."

"Huh?"

Josie was so focused on examining the eyes of the girl next to her the words that were spoken wouldn't even register in her mind before she continued speaking,

"Yeah, you too."

_Wait, what._

Josie's eyes widened as the realization hit that the other girl was introducing herself. 

Oh, God.

Josie cursed herself for being so socially awkward. She found it extremely difficult to talk to people in general but when it came to people like Hope it was that _little_ bit harder. She couldn't even see her face but she knew that it was red as she felt the blush creaking from beneath her neck. She was about to apologize or, attempt to but the giggling of the other girl forced all existing thoughts to leave her mind.

She even felt her heart skip a beat.

"You're Josie Saltzman, right?"

All Josie could do was nod. 

"I'm Hope Mikaelson,"

_Oh, I know._

"hm, I'm sorry if I was being rude before, I'm not exactly," Hope stopped her words looking for the right thing to say, looking for the most convincing thing to say. It was most certainly difficult to read to Mikaelson however, it wasn't hard to tell that she had a hard time with her words, especially when talking to Josie. 

Josie got most of her conscience back at this point. She felt Hope's words bounce around her mind. It took her a little more to register them than she'd like to admit, she won't beat herself about it though. Not passing out at this exact moment was Josie's biggest accomplishment to date.

She always found talking to girls that little bit more difficult than talking to guys and Hope Mikaelson was no exception. 

"Oh, It's fine," Don't be awkward. You got this, "Neither am I honestly haha."

_Why the fuck did you have to laugh._

Hope smiles at Josie's words almost as if she finds them impressive. Little does she know it takes everything in Josie's power to produce them. Hope doesn't look half as nervous as Josie although, Josie can sense something coming from the other girl. If she were to examine her face a little more then it would be obvious that Hope's expression holds something fearful within it. Is Hope intimidated by her?

No.

Maybe?

"I heard that you've moved here from Mystic Falls." Hope continues, now almost completely expressionlessly. "Why?" Hope moved her at an angle where she could see Josie's reaction to her question more clearly. She slightly shifted in her chair but the motion remained unnoticed by the other girl who was preparing her response.

"I..." Josie frowned finding herself at a loss for words. She wasn't sure why but she felt as if it was appropriate to tell the Mikaelson the full truth of her departure from Mystic Falls. Previously, when others had asked Josie why she had moved she would simply explain to them how she grew up here years ago and moved back in with her father because she wanted, change. That version of the story was furthest from the truth as there wasn't much else that Josie feared as much as she feared _change._

Maybe sharks.

"I grew up here and decided to move back to live with my dad, I missed it here." Josie came to the conclusion that whatever part of her brain made her desire to tell Hope the truth had to shut up. She had barely spoken to the other girl for 2 minutes. It was too early.

_Much too early._

Hope moves her head from side to side as she listens to Josie. It becomes very clear that the answer she received wasn't satisfying to her. Josie wasn't sure if the other girl expected some life-changing life back story but she decided not to pay any closer attention to the other girl as her teacher stood in front of her desk to pick up their worksheets.

Josie's eyes snapped back onto her workbook without purpose. The Mikaelson, however, did not do the same as she continued to scan Josie very clearly looking for something. Josie felt exposed, a part of her felt like she was an open book without words, the Mikaelson would agree.

"I just can't read you," Josie's head snaps back up at the Mikaelsons words. When her eyes meet Hopes Josie can swear on her life that they are much darker than before. Josie responds with a confused glare before her attention goes to the front of the classroom.

"Class dismissed." Her teacher's words were followed by the school bell, commanding everyone to stand up and leave. As Josie turned back to the girl next to her she was already on her way out of the classroom. The other girl didn't spare Josie another glance before making her way to the door leaving a very confused Josie behind.

Josie made her way out of the classroom. She couldn't help but think about Hope as she walked down the halls of the school. There was something about her, Josie wasn't sure what but she knew what but she wasn't like others. 

Hope was always alone, that didn't go unnoticed by Josie. She never hung out with anyone in school, she kept to herself in classes and sat by herself during lunch. Surprisingly, Josie leaned that Hope prefers it that way. Jade had caught her up on all that she missed before joining the school. No matter how many people tried to befriend Hope she always shut them out.

That's what makes the relationship between Hope and Josie so weird.

Josie couldn't help but overthink the entire situation. 

If Hope had always kept to herself why did she go out of her way to talk to her?

Could it possibly have been a temporary moment of courage? An impulsive decision that will never happen again or perhaps was it a way of, bonding.

Josie smiled at the thought of Hope truly wanting to befriend her. She could just be delusional but that didn't change the fact that the Hope Mikaelson everyone is so intimidated by went out of her way to learn about her.

A part of her hoped that the Mikaelson girl felt as drawn to Josie as Josie did to her.

”Josie!” Josie was drawn aback by whoever screamed her name and looked back to find Jade running towards her.

Jade and Josie had grown to be good friends since the other girl joined the school. Jade had trusted Josie enough to tell her about the crush she has on Alyssa. 

The reveal didn’t surprise Josie at all as she noticed from her first day of school that Jade's cheeks would also turn a shade darker when the dark-haired girl talked to her. 

She would be lying if she didn’t admit that she had been shipping the two ever since.

They would look good together. She just wasn’t sure if Alyssa feels the same way.

Maybe she does. Maybe her pupils dilate as much as Jades when she’s with the other girl and she just hasn’t noticed.

She made a mental note to observe Alyssa later and lunch just to see if maybe the crush is mutual.

“Jade,” Josie smiles as the other girl reaches her. “You coming to the canteen?” 

The other girl looked slightly out of breath. Probably a result of running.

" Yeah."

The pair make their way into the canteen. They smile at Alyssa and Jed as they pass their table on their way to the line. 

“so,” Jade suddenly speaks up gaining Josies' attention while they wait in line for their food.

The girl turns to her friend just to find her looking quite excited.

she wasn’t sure why.

It could be the food.

but also who would get excited over school meatballs?

“The school dace...”

great.

why are they always talking about this stupid dance?

“you coming right?” Jade continues before moving along the line as it gets shorter.

“no,” Josie says simply as she grabs a bottle of water from the cooler.

“why?” 

“Not my scene.”

“you scared?”

Josie sucks in her lip before shaking her head.

“Not exactly,” she stops to give the question another thought.

Could it be that she’s scared? she’s been in the school for just a little over 2 weeks. she made friends.

she's not scared. 

definitely not.

“I’m just not the party type.” she continues, her voice coming out slightly more harsh than she expected.

she’s hoping it doesn’t come off as rude. 

With a simple nod coming from jade she knows that the message has been received, just not accepted.

“Neither am I,” the girl next to her argues. “but I’m still going. it’ll be fun really.” a sheepish smile spread across her face as her words come out awfully high pitched. clearly trying her best to convince the girl to come. 

“I don’t know jade,” Josie tries to agree but can’t come up with any other excuses to explain why she wasn’t planning on coming. “I’ll still go into town with you and Alyssa though.” she stops to see the other girls' reaction. “maybe it’ll put me in the mood to...consider attending.”

Her answer was definitely enough to shut Jade up as the girl's face lit with glee. 

Josie knew that dress shopping wouldn’t convince her to come. but it was enough to get her friends to shut up for a while so she’s fine it that.

The pair join their friends at the table. Upon sitting down Josie scans the room look for a certain someone.

She finds her fairly fast.

The moment Josie spotted Hope she knew that the other girl was annoyed. By the way her bottom lip quivered as she looked around the room hopelessly to the way her eyes darkened as they met Josie’s own.

There wasn’t another explanation to her behaviour rather than maybe having a bad day, that’s what Josie thought anyway.

Little did she know she was incredibly far from the truth.

“josie-“

Alyssas voice echoed through josies mind forcing her attention to turn back to her friends. “you’re staring.” 

“no i wasn’t.” josie knew very well that she was, she wasn’t even trying to hide it. 

she wasn’t going to admit that out loud though.

josies words just caused alyssa to roll her eyes before continuing.

“Me, you and Jade town...” and stops waiting for someone to finish her se tan e for her.

”tomorrow?” Jade adds before looking over to see Josie's reaction.

Josie smiles back while nodding, “tomorrow it is.” 

-

Josie stood outside next to her car waiting for lizzie to exit the school.

she noticed how wet the ground around her was due to the non-stop rain.

she hated the goddamn rain.

She was looking around the parking lot spotting her friends as they waved. She smiled before focusing on the girl who left the school.

Hope.

She walked over to her car before taking her phone and typing away.

The other girl was half the car park away but Josie still felt her presence as if she was standing right next to her.

Oh now she wished she was with her-

Her thoughts were cut off my the sound of tires screeching near her.

She looked ahead of her and seen an out of control car gliding towards her.

She had no time to run.

As the panic hit she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

She heard it.

But didn’t feel a single thing.

But what she did feel was a body pressed against her own.

Her eyes shot open just to be greeted with blue ones.

Hope.

The other girl had one hand around josie’s waist while her other pressed against the car which was seconds away from killing her.

She tried to say something but none of her words came out.

The other girl looked equally as shocked if not more.

“Hope-“ 

She suddenly let go of her waist before jumping over the hood of the car and walking away as surrounded students made their way to the scene.

The sounds of their worried voices did not compare to the sound of Josie's beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably has so many mistakes but i can’t be bothered to read over.   
>  feed back is welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :)


End file.
